Evil Rainbows
by Kalka
Summary: Rainbow Dash is dared to enter the Everfree Forest, but then an evil magic possesses her.
1. I

Ah. As always. Rainbow Dash doing her flying tricks all around the skies of Ponyville- her daily routine, you might say.  
>She'd eventually play with her friends up in Cloudsdale for a while. Sometimes she'd get a little braggy and claim that she's not scared.<p>Some'd say, "How about, I dare you to cross.. the Everfree Forest alone?"<p>

Rainbow scoffed at this dare. "Piece of cake. I've been there so many times, I'm not even scared of it anymore! Watch, you'll see." Dash flapped her wings faster and faster by the second, dashing towards the Everfree Forest. Little did she know there was an evil magic that would practically change her..  
>2 PM.<br>Rainbow Dash trotted through one of the roads of Everfree Forest. It was dark, and as always, very scary indeed. Dash attempted to gulp her fear to show everyone... But by the minutes, things started to get more complicated.  
>Dash chuckled nervously for a few seconds to notice that things started to get worse and worse. This was the part when she started getting scared. "C'mon Rainbow Dash.. It's just your imagination. Just.. keep on going...keep on going... keep on..." she trailed until she got to the moment where she galloped, attempting to reach the end of the Everfree Forest. Afterwards, something stopped her path. After around a minute, Dash let out a blood-curdling scream. No-one was nearby to hear this innocent yell.<p>

Alas, she walked out safely, only with no smile or grin on her face. Just a smug face, much like a sulking expression.

Dash arrived at Ponyville where Twilight stopped her. "There you are! Where were you?" Dash looked at her very seriously and sulkingly. "Don't worry about it. I was playing with my friends. Do you need something."

Twilight raised an eyebrow before continuing to speak. "Pinkie Pie wants you back at Sugar Cube Corner.."

Dash continued to stare. "What's the Sug- I..mean. I'm on my way." she didn't fly like she normally does. She just continued her path to detour to the SCC.

Hours have passed. Pinkie Pie was curious of Dash's behavior because of her.. sulking attitude. "Dashie, whyd'ya have this serious attitude? Heehee! Turn that frown upside down! Want me to sing a song?"

Dash shook her head, tapping her hoof on the counter. "No, thank you. I'm fine."

Pinkie Pie sighed, but continued her happiness like always. "Haww! Alright! I tell ya, tonight's gonna be the besttt night ever! Let's go up to my room!" Dash shrugged, then nodded. "Sure, why not."  
>Pinkie skipped to her room, whilst Dash secretly pulled a sharp knife from the kitchen, proceeding to her room.<p>

Pinkie didn't see her coming. With the knife in her mouth, that's when she went for it, and striked her on the side. Pinkie gasped as the knife pierced through her side and proceeding to enter her insides. Dash, with her force, pulled the knife out, completely stained in blood, the end of it dripping amounts of blood. Dash striked her again and suprisingly Pinkie was still shocked. Pinkie proceeded with a sharp yell that echoed through the room. Pinkie collasped to the floor, slowly losing energy. Dash just did a simple "Heh." and took off with the knife. No-one was in sight and pretty much everyone was sleeping. She closed and locked the doors to SCC. With her chance to go at it, she flew up to Cloudsdale.

Pinkie, still alive, convulsing and losing huge amounts of blood, moved only for a few inches, but eventually, she drew a deep inhale, and exhaled softly. After that, her eyes slowly, but eventually closed, and there she was. Motionless. Gone.

Meanwhile, back at Cloudsdale, Dash hid the knife on her drawer. The walls, roof and floor were made out of cloud material, the furniture wasn't. She slid herself into bed like nothing happened. Eventually, she drifted to sleep.

((I was half asleep when I made this, but holy cow, am I evil. :( hahaha. To be continued in Part II.)) 


	2. II

Evil Rainbows II  
>Rainbow Dash awoke by the sun beaming through her window, yawning lazily. "What happened yesterday?" thinking outloud. Weakly getting up from her bed, Dash moved over to her dresser, focusing her<p>

gaze on her reflection in the mirror. When she focused after being half-asleep, Dash noticed a stained red dry liquid on her face and torso. Dash became overwhelmed by shock but that went away when she

shrugged. "I'm gonna guess Pinkie Pie had a party yesterday and..probably spilled ketchup all over me. Heheh..eh.. Something doesn't feel right about this, and. What's that smell?" A scent of blood

overcame Dash's nostrils. She found the source of the smell, and she wished she hadn't found that. Now she was really overwhelmed by shock and fear. Shock of witnessing an almost completely stained

knife inside her drawer, and fear of being caught. But her mind was arguing, thoughts racing. "What the hay? Is that...?" Dash backed away from the dresser after looking at herself in the mirror from afar.

"N-No.. I didn't..d-do this.."  
>Something then broke into her mind. "<strong>Ah, but you did, Rainbow Dash.<strong>" Dash thought she was going crazy, shaking her head a few times and smacking herself across the face with her hoof.

"**You're not going crazy. Don't worry about that now.**" Dash actually communicated with this, whoever it was in her mind. "Who...is this!"

"**That's not important. I am inside you, Rainbow Dash. I know what you see, what you feel, what you hear, what you're thinking, who you are, your memories, friends, everything. I can also control you,**

**but for now... Heh, I'll let you control yourself.**"

Dash had a small fragment of anger run through her mind. "**Prove it!**"

Dash gasped as her legs galloped towards the dresser. She couldn't control it.

Dash crashed into the dresser, grunting after doing so. "**Your name is Rainbow Dash. You were born and raised in Cloudsdale, Ponyville. For your whole life, your whole dream was to be in this group**

**called the Wonderbolts, best fliers in Equestria.**"

"**Your friends are Pinkie Pie, Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy, Spike, etcetera.**"

Dash began to think. "I can't believe this.. What do you want from me!"  
>"<strong>I want you to feel bad and guilt after killing your friends, I'll force you if I have to.<strong>"  
>"<strong>Miscomply to my orders, and I will make you commit suicide. Three strikes, do you understand?<strong>"

Dash started to sob after hearing the words /feel bad, guilt, killing your friends/

"**Don't be sad, I want a little fun.**"

"**Stop crying.**"

"**Go to the restroom. Wash up, before anyone sees you.**"

"**I'm not going to do any other killings for you, I want you to experience your friend's innocent little eyes as they become close and close to death.**"

"**Keep this a secret, remember that.**"

"**I almost forgot.**" Suddenly, images and flashbacks began running through Dash's mind, her being forced to see these one by one.

Dash began to sob again. "Y-..You...k-killed.. Pinkie Pie...!"

"**No. You killed her.**"

"NO! You killed HER!"

Dash felt a sudden pain as she purposely hits her head on the sink. "**You. Killed. Her.**"

Dash continued sobbing. "O-Okay.. Alright.. I..k-killed..her..."

"**Good.**"

After washing herself, she steps out of the bathroom. "**Now, go to the dresser. Retrieve the knife, clean it.**"

"**After that, put it in the dresser. Eliminate anything that may pin you on the murder. After that, go outside.**"

She complied, obviously feeling alot of fear and guilt, sorrow also danced through her mind.

Rainbow Dash flung down Ponyville. All was peaceful. As she landed, she bumped in with Twilight Sparkle once again.

"Hey, Rainbow Dash. Have you seen Pinkie Pie around?"

"**Talk.**"

Dash, with a fake smile, shook her head, though she had bloodshot eyes. "N-Nope.. Haven't seen her anywhere."

Twilight Sparkle obviously noticed her eyes were red and pink. "You alright, Rainbow? Your eyes look as if you cried alot."

"Oh, I just woke up.. Heheh.."

Twilight Sparkle shrugged. "Alright then. Mind coming with me to Sugar Cube Corner and investigate?"

Rainbow Dash nodded. "Sure, why not?"

Infront of the Sugar Cube Corner, it was still closed, but why at this hour?

Twilight Sparkle raised an eyebrow. "That's wierd, shouldn't Pinkie Pie have opened it by now?"

Dash shrugged. "Dunno, why not Mr. and Ms. Cake?"

"That's the thing, it's not their shift. It starts at noon."

"Oh..." Dash sighed. "Should we try the back door?"

"Great idea, let's try that."

Thankfully, it worked. The door creaked open like no other.

"Hello...?"

"Hello...?"

Twilight switched on the lights as it flickered to life. They both began searching for her, and the last one for them to check was her room.

Twilight stared at the corpse, deeply shocked. "Uh...U-Uhm.. R-R-Rainbow.. C-Come... look at...this!"

Dash galloped to the the doorway. "H-Holy...Celestia.."

It was a frightening discovery. Pinkie Pie, there. Dead.

Dash was striked so much with sorrow, that she collasped to the floor and began wailing loudly, like a little child.

Twilight had her jaw open, staring at her body. "I...wh-...What... I.. what should we do!"

"S-Stay here, I'll get help!"

Dash didn't even listen. She kept sobbing and wailing.

"**See what you did?**"

Dash choked. "I..I d-d-didn't.. do a-anything!"

"**Your next target is Applejack. Go back to your room, wait there until midnight.**"

Dash got up, smashing her head at the wall. "G-Get out..of my head!"

"**Oh, you wan't pain? I can give you alot more pain than that.**"

Dash swung her head at the wall again with extreme intense force, though it wasn't her. Dash yelled as the pain rushed through her nerves.

"**Go home. Now.**"

Dash rushed out of SCC, going back to her room in Cloudsdale.

She had locked her door, then going to her bed where she put her head under her pilllow, and just waited and waited.

**************

Finally, it was midnight.

"**Waiting is over. Get up. Go to Sweet Apple Acres. Go into the barn. Find her.**"

Dash had no option but to just do it. She grabbed the knife from the drawer with her mouth, rushing out of her room. On her way to Sweet Apple Acres, it started speaking.

"**So, can you kill someone in 10 seconds flat?**"

"No."

"**Doing it would make it 20% more exciting. It's gonna be /so awesome/.**"

"Stop using my quotes, you damn monster!"

Suddenly, it disabled her wings. She couldn't use them anymore nor feel them, and slowly, Dash began to lose altitude, beginning to panic.

"I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY!"  
>Dash's wings started to fly again. She sighed in relief.<p>

"**Again, and I'll make sure you suffer a very. very.. painful death.**"

"Who..are you?"

"**My name.. is /it/.**"

Finally, she arrived at SAA. Quietly opening the door to the barn.

"**Slit her throat.**"

She thought to it.

"W-..What...?"

"**Do it or I'll stab you with this knife and pin her as the killer.**"

Dash quietly cried, sniffling as she approaches the dozed off Applejack. She was the only one sleeping here, appearently she must've fell asleep after hard work. The others were at the house.

Dash, with the knife in her mouth, placed the sharp side on top of this orange earth pony's neck.

Dash was terrified, scared, nervous, and mostly, shadowed by sorrow as she is about to kill her closest friend. No more pulling on her tail? No more.. apple selling? No more.. arguing between them? No

more.. competing who's the best? Dash dropped tears onto Applejack's side.

"..Celestia forgive me." Dash whispered under her breath. She pulled it away from her neck, dropping it for a second.

"Give me a second.." Dash thought to it.

Dash moved her mouth to Applejack's ear, whispering very softly.  
>"I'm sorry that I did this..."<p>

With one gentle kiss on Applejack's cheek, she grabbed the knife from the ground, placing it back on her neck.

"3."

"2."

"1."

Applejack awoke by the intense pain she was having after fading to black.

***************************  
>Author's Notes<p>

I had to cut this and start another chapter. I have other stuff to do lol.  
>Anyways, yeah. This is a long chapter. It took me 2 12 hours, it would've been longer if I hadn't planned the chapter at school today.


	3. III

Rainbow Dash galloped out of the barn as fast as she could, prior to exposing her wings and flying off.

Her mane was ruffled. Her cyan skin was splotched by an applebucker's fresh red...

1:25 AM.

She arrived to her home, careful not to be watched or followed.  
>Opening the door to her cloud-structured room, she collapsed there, sobbing and sobbing for what seemed like hours.<p>

"Rainbow Dash. You did well."

"S-She looked at me... those eyes.. P-Please.. no more..."

"I-I just killed one of my closest friends.. PLEASE MAKE IT STOP!"

"You should be glad that I didn't make you torture her. I made her die a fast death."

"But. I wanted somepony to die a slow death."

"No.. I want to die now.. please.. I'm sick of this fucking nonsense!"

It made a sarcastic laugh. "No, Rainbow Dash. I'm not quite finished yet."

"PLEASE... STOP KILLING MY FRIENDS..!" Dash voice cracked on friends, yet she kept wailing as all those tears rolled down her cheeks and eventually landed on the cloud's material.

"Me? Killing? Oh no. You did it, like I said."

"Ugh!"

"Next target. Fluttershy. Leave it for a few days. Let's see the fun that happens tomorrow."

Rainbow Dash washed up, and crawled herself to bed. All these thoughts in her mind.. She called herself a psychopath, a criminal, a murderer..

Uh-oh.

Where's the knife.

Dash awoke the next morning. After realising that she left the knife at the barn, she jumped in fear. "Oh no."

"You forgot the knife. You idiot."

Rainbow Dash bolted out of her house, pretending she wasn't the killer at all.

Her hooves landed on one of Ponyville's roads. Again, Twilight spotted her, and galloped to her in a frightened way.

"RAINBOW DASH!"

Dash looked over to Twilight's attention, yawning. "Yeah, what's up?"

"R-Rainbow.. It wasn't just Pinkie Pie.. AJ too!"

Rainbow had a fake surprise on her face, with a "WHAT."

"I already informed the princess."

"No, this can't be happening!"

"The crime investigation said that a knife was left on the barn.. It's.. uh.. hard to tell you this, but.."

Dash eagerly gestured her to continue on. "Yes..?"

"The knife is from Sugar Cube Corner, and we have 2 suspects already."

Dash's heartbeat intensified at the thought of "Damnit, they caught me..!"

"O-Oh really? Who?"

"...Mr. or Ms. Cake."

Dash's pupils shrinked at the sound of the names. Her guilt intensified for putting 2 innocent ponies in danger.

"No.. No...It CAN'T be them! What's their motive for murder!"

"I don't know, but like I said.. It could be them, we're not 100% sure."

"Anyway.. There was another material found on the...knife.. I haven't gotten the details yet."

Dash looked up at Twilight, in a concerned way. "Twilight, it seems to me that.. you don't even care about Applejack..."

"I.. well.. I do.. I'm just explaining the details."

"WHY explain them at a time like THIS when we have a DAMN killer on the LOOSE?"

"Who KNOWS? Maybe he or she will target US too!"

Twilight shook her head. "Rainbow.. Please.. calm dow-"

Twilight was interrupted as Rainbow Dash's rage made her charge towards Twilight, tackling her with intense force. She gasped, being knocked down the ground whilst Rainbow stands infront of her.

"I'M NOT. Calming down, Twilight."

Dash spread her wings, flying up to the sky. 


End file.
